1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device may include an integrated circuit provided with a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a line width of a gate electrode included in a MOS transistor is reduced. The reduction in the line width of the gate electrode may cause a short channel effect and increase an electrical resistance of the gate electrode to cause a resistance-capacitance (RC) delay.
To solve an increase problem in the sheet resistance and contact resistance of the gate, source and drain of a MOSFET, a process of forming a silicide layer having a low resistivity has been developed. Techniques to form a gate electrode with a metallic material having a low resistivity have been proposed.